1.0 Aims: The primary objective of the Reference Center is to provide a standardized histologic and anatomic classification for each patient randomized to the National Cancer Institute's program of surgical adjuvant therapy in resectable and partically recectable non-oat cell lung cancer. 2.0 Methology: A record is maintained of all patients randomized and slide material is requested from the participating institutions on each case. Review of this material with assignment of a final histologic classification is accomplished by the Co-Investigatopr. Pathologic information and all clinical data is reviewed and a final anatomic classification and evaluable status is assigned under the direction of the Principal Investigator. The end results of this process are returned to the submitting pathologists, and in discrepant cases to the patient care staff of the participating institution, and to the group statistical office. Documentation of the information is entered into the Reference Center Computer file. Those cases assigned a discrepant histologic diagnosis from that submitted have been presented to the Pathology Group and through this process all problems have been resolved. 3.0 Long Term Objectives: The consistency and accuracy of anatomic and pathologic classification is critical to the evaluation of treatment efficacy. The impact that these parametors have on the force of mortality is well documented. Thus the long term goal of the Reference Center is to achieve a high measure of conformity and uniformity in histologic and anatomic classification, and to further develop criteria which will reduce sources of variability in difficult areas of interpretation. Two important needs of the scientific community are met through the operation of this project: (1) standardization of both pathologic and anatomic classifications and (2) extension, refinement and further validation of the total staging concept. Progress in the care of patients with this desease can be achieved through meticulous and precise documentation of the biology of lung tumors correlated with treatment response. In this way, therapeutic regimens can be designed for the whole of the disease in all of its stages and forms.